Amigo Secreto
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Las Gafas de Piloto para un soñador, para aquel que despega del suelo y vuela por sus sueños, sabiendo que algún día alcanzara las nubes , ahí estaba su meta; en lo más alto, eso era Naruto.  0ne-shot


**Nippa!**

Primero que nada voy a aclarar que este one-shot No es mio, es de una gran y sensacional chica que me lo regalo 'Tialmant' del NC asi que a ella le doy los meritos por su hermoso trabajo

Vuelvo a decir Gracias Tialmant por este hermoso detalle *0*

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** Canon

**Pareja: **SasuNaru (?)

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p><strong>AMIGO SECRETO<strong>

Algunos profesores quitaban la nieve de la entrada de la escuela ninja. Los entrenamientos en aquella época del año era cada vez más escasa, cosas que Uchiha Sasuke detestaba. Sujeto su lápiz listo para empezar la clase; Iruka Sensei hizo su aparición y todos sus ruidosos compañeros volvieron a su sitio. Tras pasar lista apunto la lección de aquel día.

"Camuflaje, Observación y Obtención de información"

- Muy bien! Ya sabéis que los ninjas se nos caracteriza por saber pasar desapercibido nuestra presencia…Es más complicado de lo que parece, De hecho hay ninjas que se especializan en ello… La información que puedan sacar…-

- Menuda Chorrada! Porque hay que ir ocultándose es rastrero! A un enemigo se le tiene que dar la cara!  
>Las risas afloraron en la sala, Iruka se limito a sentir un tic nervioso en la ceja. Aquel crio Siempre estaba ahí para distraer a toda la clase. Tomo aire y Siguió con la clase. Era normal en aquella edad rebelde querer ser el centro de atención, el mismo lo hizo.<p>

- Naruto, No me interrumpas mientras hablo…La fuerza de Un ninja es muy importante, pero nuestras funciones no se limitan a eso…Y…

- Pues a mí no me gusta esconderme!

- Te guste o no es una lección que tienes que aprender! –empezó a gritarle, no entendía con buenas maneras- El espionaje es una de las mayores bazas de un Buen ninja! Con ello se obtiene información para un cliente, o más útil para ti, la debilidad de tu enemigo e incluso puedes aprender técnicas con una buena observación…

- Iruka- Sensei porque no nos dejamos de Teoría y entrenamos con los Shurikens?  
>- Naruto! Atiende! Así solo serás un pésimo Ninja! Tienes que conocer todos los campos de un Ninja, aunque decidas ser un ninja de ataque debes tener conocimientos de los otros campos!- Iruka Insistió golpeando la pizarra donde estaban las palabras de Su puño y letra.<p>

Naruto se limito a bufar hacer un Puchero cruzar los brazos encima de la mesa como si ya estuviera listo para la siesta…Aunque Sasuke ya podía escuchar la respiración de Nara Shikamaru dos filas por detrás de él. La lección sigo con explicaciones simples y posibles formas de escondite y camuflaje. Modos de fuga en caso que se le descubriera…

- Bien para ver si realmente habéis entendido la lección la pondremos en marcha inmediatamente… y Por ello lo haremos de la siguiente manera…- Iruka Sonrió por su buena idea- Haremos un amigo invisible!  
>Los cuchicheos se dispararon, con jadeos de alegría y algún que otro gruñido de desagrado. Iruka dio unas palmadas para reclamar la atención de la clase.<p>

- No os distraigáis! Esto no se trata de un simple juego! O algo para obtener un regalo… Consiste en que como ninjas podáis…

1- Espiara a vuestro compañero sin que se dé cuenta…

2- No dejar que nadie sepa cual es vuestro compañero…Por supuesto no podéis pedir consejos al resto de vuestros compañeros…

3- hacer el regalo más adecuado…Al recibir el regalo el que lo reciba no se lo debe esperar y delante de la clase deberá decir si ha acertado.

4- Deberéis pasar desapercibido durante el espionaje y la entrega del regalo…

5- Finalmente quien reciba el regalo deberá tratar de adivinar quien ha sido.- Iruka Sonrió sin duda era una forma de hacer que los muchachos lo pusieran en práctica.

– Ah…y por supuesto No se puede cambiar los amigos entre vosotros…si me entero…quedareis suspendidos por el trimestre…- Iruka mostro su expresión mas lúgubre – bien Podéis empezar! Apuntad vuestro nombre en una Hoja de papel!- Sonrió de nuevo, en el fondo estaba emocionado con la idea.

Hasta que no acabaron las clases no se dignó a desenrollar el papel y leer quien estaba escrito.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Sin duda aquel día helado no le había traído suerte al Uchiha. Se dedico a romper el papelito en miles de pedacitos, a cual más diminuto, la brisa invernal hizo el resto.

"Tres días espiando a ese Usuratonkachi…sin duda es de todo menos un reto. Qué forma de perder el tiempo…"

Sin más dirigió los pasos a su casa, el entrenamiento que se había planteado lo veía más interesante que espiar al cabeza Hueca de Naruto.

- Gannggmmmm- Fue el extraño gruñido de Naruto al dormir. Después de eso se rasco la barriga y volvió a respirar sonoramente por la boca.

Sasuke le observo desde la ventana que, con cuidado, había abierto. El muy Dobe no les ponía ni seguro…Aunque fue un descuido por su parte no prever que podría chirriar al deslizarla por el raíl. Con un grácil salto sorteo la cama del rubio y aterrizó con la suavidad de un gato en el suelo. Sintió un escalofrió de desagrado naciendo en la planta de sus pies desnudos…

"Cua…cuanto polvo…es hasta pegajoso…" Miro como Naruto seguía Durmiendo "Infiltración sin más novedad…" pensó sin mucha emoción.

Paseo la vista por la estancia, la casa estaba patas arriba, algo demasiado desastroso para que Sasuke lo pudiera soportar más de 5 minutos. Pero Quizás registrándola podría descubrir algo. Si el juego consistía que nadie lo descubriera, la noche era el mejor aliado del Ninja, tampoco podía faltar a Clase para hacer esa incursión. La cocina estaba abarrotada de botes de Ramen instantáneos, no olía de lo mejor algunos debían estar esperando que los tiraran a la basura semanas…o quizás meses…

Paso a otra habitación que resulto ser el trastero, al abrir la puerta… vio una montaña de libros y pergaminos abalanzarse sobre él.

"Oh!…Mier…." haciendo uso de su rápidos reflejos ninjas consiguió detener el derrumbe., Por un momento no se atrevió a mover ni un musculo. Empujo de nuevo las cosas dentro.  
>"Algo de limpieza es lo que te voy a comprar" le rechinaron los dientes. Daba gracias a los dioses que no hubiera nadie para verle o lo hubiera tenido que matar. No quería ni pensar lo ridículo que debió verse!<p>

Uno de los pergaminos, en lo más alto de la montaña de Trastos 'útiles,' se desplazó. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada. El mundo pareció detenerse o ir a cámara lenta, el pergamino iba a caer al suelo. Tenía las manos ocupadas no podría cogerlo! Levantó el codo como acto reflejo y golpeó el pergamino haciendo que se chocara contra una de las paredes y fuera dando tumbos por el suelo desenrollándose. Sasuke se puso pálido, los ronquidos del rubio cesaron, escuchó el crujido de la cama.

"Se ha dado cuenta? Pensaba que no reaccionaria!" Tenía que pensar y ya! Dónde esconderse? Se negó meterse en el cumulo de porquería que había en ese armario. Cerró la puerta corrediza y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró. El baño…aquello hubiera escandalizado a Sasuke pero debía buscar un escondite rápido… Dentro de la bañera? NI hablar! La cesta de la ropa? MENOS TODAVIA!

Se aplasto contra la pared sintiendo un sudor frio cuando Naruto abrió la puerta del baño y avanzo en su interior a oscuras..pasó increíblemente cerca de él. Trató de calmar sus latidos, algo inútil si no respiraba, pero si respiraba le descubriría sin duda. Naruto le dió la espalda y empezó a orinar.

- ….-  
>Una vez Naruto terminó tiro de la cadena y volvió a la cama fregándose uno de los ojos, bostezando sonoramente. Sasuke salió de su escondite una vez escucho de nuevo a Naruto roncar… aun así se asomo para confirmarlo…<p>

"Está profundamente dormido de nuevo…" miro de reojo el pergamino aun tirado en el suelo "espera…eso significaba que se ha despertado por la meera y no por el ruido?" Aquella revelación solo puso de mal humor a Sasuke." Pero que mal me cae este tipo! No puedo soportarlo!"

- Sasuke-Kun!...has…has dormido bien….?  
>Una de sus miradas gélidas fue suficiente para disuadir a la pesada de turno. Como siempre iba impecable…pero en su cara se reflejaba en lo haber dormido lo que debía. Siguió las clases con toda la moral que pudo, y disfrutó de las prácticas para soltar algo de la rabia que tenia dentro. Solo faltaba un día para entregar el regalo….lo peor de todo no era que le gustara el regalo o no…lo peor era que habría fallado una 'misión' algo que la mente del moreno no podía albergar. Gruño para sus adentros paseando por la calle central del mercado. Miró la tienda de las caretas.<p>

"Con lo infantil que es seguro que le gusta esto de las caretas…"  
>Paso de largo, sería demasiado fácil caer en la tentación de comprar cualquier cosa. Al llegar a casa repaso la lección y practico como siempre con los shurikens…indignado de no poder conseguir la puntería de Itachi a pesar de todo lo que entrenaba todos los días.<br>Boca arriba en la cama recordó al 'amigo invisible' Arrugó la nariz en un bufido. Todos le eran indiferentes, excepto Naruto que le incordiaba. Recordó la pérdida de su familia y apretó el puño, realmente no odiaba a Naruto, simplemente era un payaso, a quien realmente odiaba era a Itachi. Calmó sus nervios y trato de pensar en algo.

"Es un desordenado, un metomentodo, un vago…" Suspiró. "…porque no se da cuenta que la vida no es un juego? Parece que no se tome nada en serio…" Durante un momento le espió en su rutina diaria. No hacía nada interesante, aun así a pesar que la gente alejaba a sus hijos de el, él se despedía siempre con una sonrisa Triste, apretaba los labios y buscaba otra cosa que hacer…alguna trastada.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido pensando en Naruto y se despertó sobresaltado, no por una pesadilla sino por saber qué hacer.

El Siguiente es….- Iruka metió la mano en la caja y sacó un paquete naranja con una etiqueta colgando, la etiqueta no tenía ningún nombre; la etiqueta era un circulo con varias puntas y dibujado en su interior una espiral de color rosa. Era evidente quien era…Iruka sonrió- Naruto!.

- AH! Soy yo! Que será, que será?- Voló casi hasta donde estaba Iruka ilusionado por ver que sería rompió el papel y se encontró con su regalo. Quedó en silencio mirándolo.

Y bien Naruto…que te ha parecido el regalo?- Iruka se incomodó con el silencio del rubio; pero este se movió con rapidez y se colocó el regalo sobre la frente.

- Si! Me ha gustado Mucho, Iruka –sensei!- Sonrió abiertamente a su profesor – porque has sido tú verdad?

- Naruto yo no participo….era un ejercicio para vosotros. – La cara de sorpresa del rubio casi enternecedora y miró a sus compañeros sin creerse que alguno de ellos le hubiera hecho algo así…Su primer regalo.

- Je! Lo admito no sé quién eres! Pero a partir de ahora lo llevare todos los días. Y te Descubriré 'ttebayo!- señalo a la clase en general y sonrió abiertamente sin duda le había hecho ilusión. Volvió a su sitio; Sasuke le miró de reojo al pasar por su lado.

- Uh? Que miras? Estas celoso? – Sonrió de forma afilada con superioridad.

- Hmph!- desvió la mirada a donde estaba Iruka llamando al siguiente afortunado. Sonrió para si, cubriendo sus labios con las manos entrelazadas.

"De nada…Usuratonkachi…"

Las Gafas de Piloto para un soñador, para aquel que despega del suelo y vuela por sus sueños, sabiendo que algún día alcanzara las nubes , ahí estaba su meta; en lo más alto, eso era Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dewa Mata~<p> 


End file.
